1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stretch cord hook, and more particularly to a hook member having an inner surface provided with protuberances spaced from each other to prevent the hook from disengagement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stretch cord hook has an open end. The inner surface of the hook is a circular and smooth surface. The hook is used to engage with a truck's body. When the truck is in driving on a rough road, any bumping will cause the hook to slide due to its smooth surface. Sometimes, the hook may disengage from the truck.